Let Me Hold You
by triplechocolatte
Summary: The man Kyoya's parents want him to mate with isn't bad, in fact, Kyoya would be willing to live with him if he hadn't bumped into that strange man the day after he met his arranged mate, that he finds an instant attraction to, and maybe, just maybe wants to spend the rest of his life with. However, his growing affections towards his suitor further complicate things.
1. Chapter 1

His parents had found someone compatible with him, apparently. He had never met the man before, and the idea of a prearranged mating sent chills up his spine. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life tied to a man that he had never met before, forced to care for him and carry his children. But he was only an omega, he had no rights. They belonged to their parents, and then their mates, like possessions. omegas could carry children, whether they were male or female, and had intense heats every couple of months when they were most potent. His first heat hadn't arrived yet, quite late seeing as he was in his first year of high school, but it would come before the year was out. Then he would be mated to the man his parents had picked out for him, like a prized jewel being sold from one owner to another.

"Darling, he's here, are you ready to go?" Kyoya's mother called from downstairs.

"I'm coming mother, just let me put some shoes on!" He shouted, grabbing a pair of black shoes that matched his slacks and crisp, white shirt. The hallway seemed to be so short, he found himself wishing it was longer so he wouldn't have to meet the man he would be forced to mate with.

"Hello," he greeted, watching the stairs carefully, whether it was because he was nervous or he didn't want to miss a stair like he had in the past, he didn't know.

"Hello," An old man greeted the boy, exuberantly grasping his hand with a smile. "It's so nice to meet you, we've heard so much about you from your parents."

Kyoya glanced at his smiling parents, noting out of the corner of his eye that the father of his soon to be mate was the alpha, and his mother was an omega, also female, like his own family.

"This is my wife, Anzu, and my son, Mori. I'm Akira Morinozuka," Akira smiled to Kyoya. Kyoya smelled the refreshing scent of cherry blossoms and citrus that came from Mori.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! I need your help again!" Fuyumi called from upstairs, followed by the soft sound of feet running down stairs. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be the family. I'm Kyoya's older sister, Fuyumi."

"Hello," Mori spoke for the first time, greeting Fuyumi.

"Mori, Kyoya, why don't you two go talk in the living room while we talk over some details," Kyoya's mother lead the adults and Fuyumi into the kitchen to chat.

"Hello," Mori greeted after a few minutes.

"Hello," Kyoya couldn't say much else, the quiet man's alpha scent in close quarters was quite overpowering.

"It's nice to finally see you," Mori added after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"It's good to see you too," Kyoya replied shyly, his omega instincts taking over before he could reign them in again. He liked to have control over his emotions, rather than have instinct guide his choices.

"Kyoya! You need to come help me clean up your room, I cant' get your clothes back in the drawers!" Fuyumi leaned dramatically on the door frame, a welcome interruption.

"I'll come help you," Kyoya sighed and stood up, glad to get out of the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"I'll come too," Mori stood up and followed the siblings.

"As long as I'm with you two, I suppose that it's fine if you are in his room, just don't try anything on my younger brother yet, you hear me?" Fuyumi, a natural strong beta, threatened.

Mori just grunted and nodded his head, entering Kyoya's room behind the two. A strong scent that was mixture of lilacs, the forest, and the ocean thatcould only be described as Kyoya filled the room. It smothered Mori's nostrils and he couldn't help but relax at the sweet scent. It might not be so bad mating with Kyoya, he thought.

"Are you going to help?" Kyoya asked from where he had already gotten started, Fuyumi sprawled out on his bed, watching the two of them closely.

"Yeah," Mori started working, and with little instruction from Kyoya, was quickly done with his assigned drawers. He spent the time watching Kyoya. His lean, just-taller-than-normal-but-not-taller-than-him body would fit perfectly against his. His thin, long fingers were just asking to be held in Mori's strong, big palm. Kyoya was the perfect person for him, at least from Mori's perspective.

"Done," Kyoya finished, closing the last offending drawer and standing up, wiping a bead of sweat off his pale forehead. "Don't go digging around in my clothes again."

"I'll try not to," Fuyumi smirked, watching the entire scene between the two arranged mates, smiling to herself.

"Ah, Mori, we found you. We have to be home so Satoshi can get to bed at a decent hour," Akira smiled, gently herding the group downstairs.

"Thank you for coming over, when would you next like to get together?" Yoshio, Kyoya's father asked.

"Two days from now, If that's okay with you two."

"I don't think we have anything going on then. We'll plan on the day after next then," Yoshio waved goodbye before closing the door.

The rest of his family sprang on Kyoya at that moment.

"What did you think of him?"

"He was just so handsome, your children would be so cute!"

"I think he'll make a wonderful husband for you Kyoya."

"I can't wait until you're mated!"

Kyoya's stomach churned, the thought of mating with that man that he didn't have any feeling for seemed sick. He always thought that mating was for two people who loved each other, not that their parents wanted them to mate.

"May I turn in early?" Kyoya asked quietly.

"What's wrong dear?" His mother rubbed his shoulder, her eyebrows wrinkling together with concern.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and want to get some sleep," Kyoya managed a small smile, even though it looked a little pained, as he slipped out of his mother's hand and went to bed, thoughts swimming with a man he had just met and was expected to mate with whenever his parents had decided.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after his meeting with the other family was the day that would change Kyoya's life forever. A simple trip to a cafe was all it took.

Kyoya often visited this cafe and found it harmless to visit now, as it was a quiet place to work on homework or read. Few people visited anyway, and the cafe was usually silent except for the clinking of cups on saucers and the sounds of eating. He had sat down and ordered his usual croissant with a cup of earl grey and pulled out his math homework to work on while he waited. His food arrived and he started to multitask, ignoring the rest of the world and his future marriage for a minute. He relaxed until a strong small pulled him out of his work

"Do you come here often?" A voice startled him out of his world of soothing numbers, making Kyoya jump.

"Who are you?" Kyoya looked at the intruder at his booth, blonde, unusually purple colored eyes, a warm smile on his face, and an absolutely delicious strong scent, definitely an alpha. The stranger smelt of freshly baked bread and roses, a strange combination.

"I'm Tamaki, I thought you looked lonely and I decided to come and be your friend. Plus, you smell really nice," Tamaki grinned, his eyes shutting from the smile.

"I'm Kyoya, and I usually visit this place," Something deep within Kyoya felt that he should feel wary around Tamaki, but he seemed warm and inviting for some reason. His smell wrapped around Kyoya like a warm hug, further relaxing Kyoya's muscles.

"Nice to meet you Kyoya. Do you know your way around town? I just moved here for my mom, she's really sick, and I don't know where I am right now," Tamaki admitted sheepishly.

"Of course, where are you staying?" Kyoya knew that this was a situation that could easily turn dangerous, but something more primal trusted Tamaki, even though they had just met, it was like they had known each other for years.

"I have the card for the hotel, thanks, I've been looking around for a couple hours, and you are the first person that I felt like I could trust you to take me home," That grin was back, and something in Kyoya warmed at seeing it again.

"Sure, It's just down the road, let me pack up my stuff and I can take you there," Kyoya smiled, finishing off his tea and putting his homework in his bag.

"Thanks for doing this again. Hey, do you have a phone number that I can call you at?" Tamaki asked as they started walking.

"Um, yeah, if you give me your phone I can put it in there for you," Kyoya felt like a giddy schoolgirl about to put her number in her crush's phone. Kyoya shook himself out of it, remembering that he was engaged.

"Oh yeah, it's right here, thanks! See you later!" Tamaki ran off towards the hotel as Kyoya laughed to himself and shook his head at the childish behavior. As soon as Tamaki was out of sight, the delicious smell faded, and Kyoya had to repress a shiver.

"I hope I see him again," He whispered to himself before shaking his head at his stupidity and heading towards home.


End file.
